Treasure
by utsukushii02
Summary: you're my treasure


**Treasure**

**Cast:**

**Sehun exo**

**Kai exo a.k.a kim jongin**

**Suho exo**

**D.O exo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

**Main cast: HunKai**

**Summary:you're my treasure**

**Genre:romance**

**Warning:typo bertebaran...**

**Rated:T**

**...**

Terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang duduk santai ditaman belakang kampus salah satu namja yang berparas tampan sedang asik memejamkan mata sedangkan namja yang berparas manis dan imut begitu menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Sehunnie..."panggil namja manis

"hm..."

hanya gumaman yg terdengar dari namja yg dipanggil Sehunnie itu atau lebih tepatnya Oh Sehun namja yg banyak digilai dan diincar namja atau yeoja cantik se sentaro kampus untuk dijadiakan pacar karana ketampanan,kekayaan,dan poker facenya yg tidak pernah tersenyum serta julukan Ice Prince nya.

"ish jawab yang benar dong Sehunnie..."sang namja manis dan imut itu mulai merajuk,karna merasa Jongin merajuk Sehun pun membuka matanya serta menoleh ke Jongin

"ada apa Jonginnie?"

ya,namja manis dan imut yg dipanggil jonginnie atau kim jongin namja yg terkenal karena sifatnya yg ceria,baik,murah senyum,lucu,serta polos itu termasuk namja yg banyak diincar para seme untuk dijadikan pacar tetapi tidak semudah itu karna harus menghadapi D.O dan Suho yg terkenal protektif dan meganggap jongin seperti anak mereka

"setelah ini Sehunnie ada kelas tidak?"

"sepertinya ada...wae Jonginnie?"

"huft aku ingin Sehunnie menemaniku dirumah karna appa dan eomma pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis selama tiga hari"

"baiklah,tapi setelah kelas selesai aku kerumah dan jika kau ingin pulang dulu kau harus pulang bersama D.O hyung dan Suho hyung."

"ayaya kapten"ucap Jongin dengan imutnya serta senyum lebarnya

"kau begitu menggemaskan Jonginnie"karna gemas dengan Jongin Sehun mencubit pipi gimbil Jongin

"ishh Sehunnie appo"ucap Jongin dengan mempautkan bibirnya

"hahahahahaha"tawa Sehun

Hanya dengan Jongin saja Sehun dapat menjadi diri sendirinya tidak seperti ketika dia didepan banyak orang dan dikampus yg hanya menunjukkan tatapan tajam dan dingin,hanya dengan Jongin Sehun dapat tersenyum dan tertawa lepas serta tulus dan tidak menunjukkan tatapan yg dingin melainkan tatapan hangat dan lembut.

...

"Suho hyung D.O hyung..."teriak Jongin dengan cerianya serta berlari dengan begitu semangatnyamenghampiri suho dan D.O yg baru saja keluar kelas.

"ada apa Jonginnie? dan jangan berlari lari begitu"ucap D.O dengan lembutnya

"ayo kita pulang bersama ya ya ya..."dengan memberi tatapan puppy eyesnya yg dipelajarinya dari monggu anjing kesayangan Jongin

"gak bisanya kamu minta pulang bersama kami?,kau kan biasa pulang dengan pangeranmu"jawab Suho

ya Suho tau karna bisanya Jongin pulang dengan Sehun dan hanya pulang dengan mereka jika Sehun tidak bisa mengantar Jongin pulang karna ada urusan saja karna Sehun dan Jongin tidak satu mengambil jurusan ekonomi bisnis sedangkan Jonginnie mengambil jurusan yg sama dengan Suho dan D.O kesenian bedanya Suho dan D.O mengambil kelas vocal sedangkan Jongin kelas menari

"Sehun ada kelas tambahan hari ini dan menyuruh Jonginnie pulang bersama Suho hyun dan D.O hyung"

"ooo baiklah Jonginnie pulang bersama kami dan jonginnie ingin ikut kami dulu mampir ke cafe untuk makan?"tanya D.O yg sedari tadi diam memperhatikan jongin dan sang tunangannya

"huwaaaa baiklah jongin ikut karna jongin juga ingin ngemil."

"baiklah,kajja"ucap D.O sambil tersenyum kepada jongin dan suho

"kajja."suho pun segera merangkul sang tunangan dan mereka pun menuju pakiran dimana mobil suho terpakir

...

Akhirnya mereka sampai di cafe langganan mereka dan langsung memesan pesanan mereka kepada pelayan yg menghampiri mereka

"aku ingin blackforest dan moccachino"pesan D.O

"aku ingin cappucino dan greentea cake saja"ucap Suho

"aku redvelvet cake dan bubble tea coklat"pesanan jongin akhirnya.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka,meraka habiskan dengan berbicara dan tertawa karna lelucon jongin

"hyung aku iri sama hyung bisa tinggal berdua."ujar jongin dengan mempoutkan bibirnya serta menggembungkan pipinya

"memangnya jongin iri dari mananya?"tanya D.O

"kan enak tiap hari bisa ketemu terus dan mesra mesraan tiap hari."suho yang mendengar jawaban dari jongin hanya bisa tertawa

"hahahahaha...kau tau jongin memang enak tinggal berdua ada yang masakin,nyiapain baju,dan dapat morning kiss tiap hari,benar kan Soo baby?"jawab suho dengan merangkul Kyungsoo yg wajahnya sudah bersemu merah karna ucapan dari sang tunangan

"ish hyung jika ingin bermesraan jangan disin bikin iri aja."ujar jongin dengan sebal

"hahahahahaha bilang aja iri gak bisa bermesraan karna sang pengeranmu gak ada disini."goda suho

"Kyungsoo hyung... Suho hyung menyebalkan sekali."adu jongin ke kyusoo dengan manjanya

Suho yang melihat jongin mulai merajuk karna berhasil digodanya hanya tertawa bahagia

"Chagi sudah jangan menggoda jongin terus kasihan kan dan berhenti tertawa."ucap kyungsoo memperingati sang tunangan yg senang sekali menggoda jongin

"baiklah baiklah Soo baby."

Akhirnya pesanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang dan mereka langsung saja memakan pesanan setelah selesai suho segera membayar makan mereka semua dan bergegas untuk pulang karna hari sudah sore.

...

Jongin pun telah sampai didepan rumahnya yang diantarkan oleh pasangan suho dan kyungsoo

"hyung terima kasih untuk hari ini ya."ujar jongin setelah turun dari mobil

"iya sama sama jonginnie"ucap kyungsoo

"hyung tak ingin mampir dulu?"tanya jongin

"tidak usah jongin hyung langsung pulang saja."ujar suho

"hmmm baiklah hyung...hati hati hyung."ucap jongin

"annyoeng jongin"ucap pasangan suho dan kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan didalam mobil

"annyoeng hyung"jawab jongin dengan ceria dan semangatnya melambaikan tangannya ke Suho dan Kyungsoo hingga mobil mereka tak terlihat dan jongin pun segera memasuki rumahnya,dan jongin melihat mobil sehun yg terparkir dihalaman rumahnya

"aku pulang..."ujar jongin dengan cerianya

"selamat datang jonginnie."jawab sehun yang berada diruang TV

Mendengar suara sehun yg berada diruang TV langsung saja jongin menaruh sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah dan segera berlari kearah ruang TV

"sehunnie..."ucap jongin dengan manjanya dan langsung saja duduk dipangkuan sehun serta menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher sehun sambil menghirup aroma sehun yg begitu jongin sukai.

"aigoo sepertinya ada yang merindukanku disini sampai manja begini padahal baru beberapa jam berpisah."ujar sehun dengan membalas memeluk jongin dan mencium rambut Jongin yg beraroma lavender yg bergitu Sehun suka

"sehunnie kapan sampai rumah?"tanya Jongin yg masih betah dipelukan Sehun

"sekitar satu jam yg lalu."

"apa appa dan eomma menelpon sehunnie?"

"ya appa dan eomma menelponku untuk menemanimu dirumah."

"hmmm baiklah."

Hening beberapa saat karena mereka begitu menikmati pelukan dan kengahatan masing masing hingga tidak ada yang ingin melepaskan pelukan Sehun pun memecahkan keheningan tersebut

"Jonginnie sebaiknya kau mandi dulu dan aku akan menyiapkan makan malam kita."ujar Sehun

"hmmm baiklah Sehunnie."

Dan Jongin pun segera bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua untuk mandi terlebih Jongin Sehun pun bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka menit kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yg menurunin tangga

"Sehunnie..."panggil jongin

"hmmm...tunggu lah dimeja makan sebentar lagi makanannya matang."jawab Sehun yang masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam

"baiklah tapi jangan lama-lama karna cacing diperutku sudah berbunyi."Tak lama kemudian Sehun sudah menyelesaikan masakannya dan menyiapkannya dimeja makan,Jongin yg melihat makan yg sudah terhidang didepan meja meresa tidak sabar ingin segera memakannya

"Sehunnie palli..."rengek Jongin

"nah sudah selesai ayo kita makan Jonginnie."

"yeeeeee...selamat makan"ucap Jongin dengan riangnya dan langsung melahap dengan semangatnya

"selamat makan."ucap Sehun

"uwaaaa masshita...memang masakan Sehunnie jjang."ucap Jongin yg hanya dibalas Sehun dengan senyum

"kalau makan jangan sambil berbicara Jonginnie lihat kau makan seperti anak kecil."Jawab Sehun sambil memebersihkan sisa makanan disekitar bibir Jongin

"hehehehehehe"tawa Jongin.

Makan malam mereka dilewatkan dengan hangat dan menyenangkan karna Jongin yg sesekali menyuapkan makan ke Sehun dan celotehan Jongin yg tiada hentinya hingga Sehun harus berkali kali mengingatkan Jongin agar pelan pelan.

...

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam Sehun dan Jongin segera menuju kamar mereka untuk tidur.

"Sehunnie..."panggil Jongin dengan manjanya dan mendekat kearah Sehun yg tidur disampingnya

"ada apa Jonginnie?"jawab Sehun dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat dan dibalas dengan sangat eret dengan Jongin mencari kehangatan dipelukan Sehun

"menurutmu hal yang paling berharga di dunia ini apa?"

"mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu Jonginnie?"tanya Sehun dengan herannya mendengar pertanyaan dari Jongin

"sudalah jawab saja Sehunnie"

"hmmm...yg paling berharga di dunia ini dan tidak akan tergantikan adalah sebuah kehangatan yg bersal dari seseorang yg paling berharga dan kita cintai dengan tulus seperti eomma dan juga..."jawab Sehun

"dan juga... apa Sehunnie jangan membuatku penasaran"jawab Jongin dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Sehun yg membuatnya penasaran

"dan juga dirimu Oh Jongin."jawab Sehun dengan senyum tulus yg bisa membuat Jongin salah tingkah dan memerah

"yak... jangan seenaknya mengubah margku menjadi Oh margaku masih Kim"jawab Jongin sebal dan wajah yg memerah karna malu mendengar nam marganya yg diubah Sehun

"hahahaha tapi itu tak kan lama lagi margamu akan berubah menjadi Oh dan yang perlu kau tau Jonginnie bahwa aku sangat mencitaimu dan aku sangat beruntung memiliki dirimu tak akan aku lepaskan dirimu bila bukan dirimu yg meminta sendiri. Saranghae Jonginnie and you're my treasure for me."jawab Sehun dengan bersunguh sungguh dengan menatap obbsidians Jongin

"nado saranghae Sehunnie."jawab Jongin dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya yg memerah di dada bidang Sehun setelah mendengar pernyataan Sehun yg membuatnya terharu.

Dan mereka berpelukan dengan hangatnya hingga mentari pagi menyambut mereka dan memberi meraka kehangatan.

**The END**

**Maaf ending dengan tidak elitnya,ide diotak saya sudah habis T.T**

**Dan juga maaf banget ceritanya gak romantis atau jelek atau kepanjangan* dll aja deh dari pada kepanjangan entar**

**Ff yg masih abal banget ini**

**Menerima kritik dan saran dari para readers**

**Review plisss*yah walaupun gak berharap review yg banyak stu review berharga kok**


End file.
